Ashley rowed her boat for a total of $30$ kilometers over the past $3$ days, and she rowed the same amount each day. How many kilometers did Ashley row her boat each day?
Answer: The number of kilometers rowed each day is the total number of kilometers rowed divided by the number of days that Ashley went rowing. We are looking for the quotient, which is $30\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ days}$ $30\text{ kilometers} \div 3\text{ days} = 10 \text{ kilometers per day}$ Ashley rowed $10$ kilometers each day.